Rise of The Night
by JUstthatkiddwhoWriteS
Summary: Jake Night is your average Freshmen, yet when his life takes a turn for the worse can he fix it. Or will he need the help of his new mom and her band of girl scouts. Read to find out what happens to this crazy teen.


AN;** I'm rewriting this because I didn't like how the other one turned out. So enjoy.**

It was a chilly November day. The sound of my wheels on my skateboard across the pavement was drowned out by my blaring music. I checked my trusty watch for the time. It was 6:57, I was gonna be a little early to school. I pushed again , rolling from the pavement of the sidewalk to the parking lot of the high school. Miltenburg High, a prison to some , and a place of freedom for others.

I hop off my board and head into the main entrance of the school. A large glass square sticking out from the side of the brick school; a new addition that they had just added. I turn up my music and head to my locker. MY locker is out of the way of all my classes, so I put my skateboard in when I get to school. And I pick it up when I leave. I carry the rest of my things around in my book bag, It's just easier this way.

I close my locker door and sigh, _at least it's Friday. _I say to myself as I make my way to my first class; Physical World Honors. This was the only honors class that I chose for my first year of high school. Thankfully I have a few friends in that class. I zone out through first period and sleep through second. Yet 3rd period I'm fully awake, because _she_ is this class. Natalie Nightshade, A beautiful brunette with an adorable renaissance accent. I fix my hair and straighten my hoodie out before walking into the class.

I see Natalie arguing with a guy in the room. I set my book bag at my seat and listen in to the conversation. I peek over and identify the boy as Will ; an arrogant football player, who I would love to punch. Here's how the conversation went.

Will: "Oh come on baby one date "

Natalie : " No you disgusting _boy_"

Will: " no date? ,maybe you can just come over and we can get down to business sugar tits"

Natalie was pissed, she jerked back and slapped him across the face, I turned and looked at the duo and my mouth made a perfect "o". His cheek was red and a small amount of blood trickled down his cheek. He was pissed , he clenched his fist and pulled it back."You're gonna pay bitch" he was gonna punch her . OH HELL NO HE'S NOT, before he could swing I rushed him. I slammed him into the brick wall behind him. He groaned but got up and faced me. "you're dead geek" he said in an angered tone.

I squared up ready for a short fight. A little info of my fighting history; I took three years of boxing and have been doing karate since age six. I cracked my neck as he threw a lazy right hook. I ducked under the punch and grabbed his arm. Before he knew what was happening I broke his arm . He screamed in pain, I did a quick 360 kick and he was knocked to the ground as soon as my shoe touched his face. I turned to look at Natalie who was smiling at the now unconscious Will. The whole class was now looking at me.

"Well that was fun" I say before leaving the class heading to the principles office. I can't help but smile.

LINE BREAK

My wheels rattle on the cement as I come to a stop outside my house. The small driveway is empty as both of my "parents" were at work. I don't really consider them my parents, they're just abusive assholes that adopted me at age 6. I make my way inside the home and cut across the living room to the flight of stairs that lead to my room. I climb them with haste eager to get rid of my heavy book bag. I hop onto my bed and pull my comforter up to my neck as I close my eyes ready for sleep. Yet the nightmares that await me would not allow me rest.

I opened my eyes only to be met by a dark forest , yet I felt like I knew where I was. I started walking through the mysterious forest cautiously. I stopped as I heard howls in the distance behind me, I turned abruptly only to see trees and darkness. I shook the thoughts out of my head as I turned back around and continued my walk. Again the howls rang out in the crisp night, this time closer. I turned to see a pack of large wolves in the distance running in my direction , my eyes grew into the size of baseballs as I turned on my heels and began to sprint. I dodged large oak trees and hopped over roots sticking out like veins as I tried to escape the viscous pack trailing me.

I came to a stop in a clearing where a large building stood ,illuminated by the bright moon light. "no it cant be" I breathed under my breath as I starred in horror at the rustic structure in front of me. It was Mrs. Clausing's Orphanage, the place where I prayed the most and talked the least. I glanced behind me to see my pursuers closing in on my position. I gulped and dashed for the door, my hands were shaking as I reached the cracked wooden door. I looked at the door only to find a carved message in it. It read '_Jake, meet at school Monday night -Natalie' . _I was confused and shocked, I turned from the door. As I turned a giant black wolf lunged and sunk its teeth into my neck.

I awoke covered in sweat, my breathing raged. My hand instinctively went to my neck to check for bite marks. My breathing evened out as I realized there were no bites. I rubbed my eyes thinking about the dream I just had. I checked my watch to find that it was only 7:47, I stretched my arms and slid out of my bed .

I sneaked downstairs and poured myself a bowl of cereal, before retreating back to my room. I sat in my bed eating my cereal and thinking about my dream. I let out a sigh and shook the dream out of my head. Pssh dreams aren't real anyway, my life's way to boring for anything like that to happen.

Hi my name is Jake Jaques. a normal teen that hates his parents and wishes that my life had some action in it.


End file.
